Separation Does Wonders
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: After being seperated for 3 months, Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan have nothing but love to give to each other, and maybe a little bit more.


**This little oneshot here is dedicated to Deizha, for being such an amazing fan to Dove. Hopefully Dove doesn't see this bc that'd be awk. Ahaha, hope you like it. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>By the time the car pulled to a stop in front of her house, Ryan was shaking. The thought of seeing his lovely girlfriend after being separated for so long had him extremely anxious. He opened the car door and climbed out, extending his arm back to shut it.<p>

He stepped up to the door, after posting a tweet of him knocking on it in a few seconds.

When it finally opened, a small blonde proceeded to jump into his arms.

"_Baby.._" he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer. Her shirt was fisted in his hands, as he refused to let her go.

Hot fire shot through him. Knowing that they hadn't seen each other in three months only made it worse. There was no mistaking what he wanted, and what hopefully she wasn't too. He knew that she trusted him, and he trusted her too.

Ryan stepped back and swept his hand in invitation to head towards the den. She stepped out in front of them, her hands trembling with each step.

Was she ready for this as much as she thought?

Dove palmed the door handle and opened it. Ryan held it open as they entered. She heard it shut. The drapes inside the den were closed, and it was nice and dim in the room. The couch was freshly cleaned.

Facing him, she that he stood just a few feet from her.

"I missed you, love..." he started to say, but she pulled the hair band out of her hair, and moved towards him. There was no mistaking her intent.

A flush of warmth sent her heart racing as his arms wound around her and he pulled her against him. He kissed her. His mouth moved over hers and then his lips opened and he marauded.

"You drive me insane," he murmured.

"Mmm..that's the plan," she rasped.

Lifting up his shirt, she ran her hands over his rippling skin. He lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. Dropping it to the floor, he finished remove his own shirt and let it fall on top of hers. She just stood there and watched him. He unbuttoned his jeans but before he removed them, he reached around the back of her and unclasped her bra, kissing her as he did.

She kissed him back while he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms until it fell at their feet. He stepped back and sat on the couch to take off his boots. Dove sat next to him and took hers off. Kicking the second one free, she put her hands on Ryan as he rolled on top of her, laying her down on the couch. Her feet still hung over the side. He kissed her and ran his hands over her breasts, rising up to look at her.

He put his mouth over one nipple and Dove dug her head back against the mattress. "I love you," he breathed. "So damn much."

She let out little pants as she watched him slide his jeans down, taking his underwear with them and kicking them to the floor. His well-endowed member stood at attention, and Dove was absolutely mesmerized.

"Looks like heaven to me," she said.

"Lucky you, huh?" He unbuttoned her jeans.

"Mm..I'll be the judge of that, _Flynn."_

He chuckled. "Okay, _Rapunzel_." He slanted his lips over his while he pushed her jeans down.

Moving down to her throat, he kissed the way to the inner curve of her breast, making his way down her stomach. Little whimpers escaped her lips as he pulled her jeans all the way off.

Climbing back onto the couch, he straddled her on his hands. She spread her legs, her one foot still hanging over the edge of the couch, and he put his knees in the space between. Holding onto his biceps, she watched his dark eyes as he put the tip of his erection against her and pushed. She let out a mewl of pain, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She felt stretched and tight, but she was so ready for him that the pain soon went away without any trouble.

"Heaven, for sure," she whispered into his ear, smirking.

He let out a groan at her words, his muscles trembling slightly. It felt so good.

He chuckled seductively as her light eyes darkened with lust and slid his length almost all the way out of her and then pushed back in, bumping hips with her. He kept doing that, sliding in and out, excruciatingly slow. Dove had to close her eyes and groan.

Ryan moved his arm under her and pulled her farther up onto the couch. Then he hooked one of her legs with his arm, pulling it high and wide. Prickles of sensation rippled through her, building to delicious heights. She met his fiery eyes as her release catapulted her into space.

Ryan lay on her for a while and the significance of what had just happened on her. When she felt his body tense a little, she knew he was coming back don to earth, too.

He rolled off her and lay on his back. But Dove wasn't ready to face reality just yet. She rolled to his side, and he curved his arm around her. The energy that vibrated through the room was definitely something to celebrate and run scared from. But they both know that what just happened wasn't just fooling around. They made love.

* * *

><p>Tiny little snores jarred Ryan from sleep. He lifted his head and looked beside him. Dove lay half on her side and half on her stomach, one leg bent and the other spread wide under the blanket. Her hair partially hid her face, but he could see her full mouth and light lashes outlining her perfectly shapped eyes.<p>

He checked the clock beside the couch. It was late. After eleven. The even with Dove rushed over him. After grabbing something to drink, she'd crawled onto his lap and they made love that way, with plastic cups falling down, empty thankfully. Then after dozing for awhile, he'd rolled her onto her back and gone a third round.

Another snore jumbled his train of thought. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that went well, :D I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. :D Love y'all.<strong>

**Check me out on twitter at whateversir21, :D**

**-Victoria**


End file.
